Twist of Time
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: La secuela de Twist of Fate, disfrutenla ^_~


Twist of Time

Twist of Time

Por: Subaru Shôjo

A petición de ustedes...años después de el encuentro...por lógica, existirá el reencuentro...

Kaoru respiraba el aire que acariciaba su cara, moviendo su pelo largo como olas de mar. Su moño se movía con gracia mientras una sonrisa se mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

Hoy, Yahiko se había ido al Akebeko, ayudando a Tsubame, se baño y se puso un gi y hakama nuevos, se notaba que el niño, tenia intereses por la pequeña mesera. De tal manera que Kaoru descansaría este día, no entrenamientos, estaba cansada, tantas peleas con Kenshin, eran algo agotador, la angustia de ver a Kenshin en peligro.

Al recordar aquellas batallas, la espina de Kaoru se estremeció, dando ligeros escalofríos en su piel, poniéndola de gallina.

Sabia perfectamente que era un espadachín, de los mejores, pero Saitoh, Soujiro, Shishio...

Habían dejado a Kenshin herido, pensó que lo perdería.

Kaoru sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, lo pasado quedo atrás, el estaba en casa con ella, AHORA, y eso es lo que importa. Volvió a sonreír, de que por fin estaba a su lado. Se sentó, y miro afuera, el cielo, el viento como mecía las hojas. Todo, ya no hay nada que le quite su felicidad, su sonrisa aumento.

Adoraba esa sonrisa...

El conjunto de su rostro, con los rayos del ocaso, adornando sus facciones, y haciéndola mas adorable. Era terrible tenerla tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos...

Kenshin bajo la mirada, sus mechones rojos, cubriendo su semblante, había estado observándola hace tiempo, y mirando esa hermosa sonrisa, su sonrisa mas hermosa. Claro, ella sonreía, de varias maneras, pero esta era la mejor de todas, sintiéndose tranquila, inmutable, todo en su entorno era perfecto. Pero el pensaba, que al estar en su entorno, destrozaría la perfección de su belleza, seria la interrupción de su tranquilidad.

Todo esto fue desde que el llego aquí, no debió de haber regresado, lo único que le traía, eran mas problemas, su vida corría peligro si el seguía aquí.

'No debí de haber regresado' pensó, mientras la veía de nuevo, fascinada, ahí sentada. No había peligro, no había dolor. Si el estaba con ella, sabría que todo ese hermoso cristal se rompería en fragmentos, por su culpa...por ser el.

Era cierto...era un hipócrita, intentaba sonreír, cuando su alma se destrozaba por dentro, todo era tan negro, tan solitario, que no podía permitir a otra persona infiltrarse en lo que ciertas personas, llaman corazón.

Kenshin se aferró mas al marco de la casa, aun escondido en las sombras, y miraba la belleza y la luz, que Kaoru representaba.

'Todo lo contrario a mi' murmuro. Kaoru volteo, escucho un murmullo, pero no pudo descifrar que decía.

"¿Kenshin?" pregunto al aire, mirando a la dirección donde el rurouni se escondía. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al canto de su voz, y de que lo había escuchado, por fin salió de su escondite, de nuevo, poniendo su hipócrita sonrisa. Kaoru sonrió mas al ver al rurouni sentarse a lado de ella.

'¿Cómo es posible que me sonría? Es demasiado, no merezco su sonrisa' pensó, ocultando su pena, en su amplia sonrisa.

"¿Hai, Kaoru-dono?" pregunto Kenshin en su tono amable y "alegre" Kaoru se acerco mas a el, haciendo que Kenshin se tensara. 

"Es un lindo día ¿no lo crees, Kenshin?" dijo alegre, alegre de que estuviera a su lado la persona que amaba. Si, lo amaba, desde aquel día que la rescato de Gohei, pero le era tan familiar su rostro, su voz...

"Hai, Kaoru-dono..."dijo distante, mirando los tonos cálidos que iluminaban al cielo, las nubes con matices de rojo, magenta y naranja. El estar a su lado era un dolor insoportable, el tener el roce con ella, sentir su esencia, era su castigo. El no poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y adoraba, solo por que sabia que no era digno de ella. Kaoru vio la bodega, hace mucho no la visitaba, solo aquella vez que encerró a Kenshin en ella. Kaoru se nublo al recordar tan mal momento.

"¿Kenshin?" pregunto Kaoru sin mirarlo, estaba embelesada con la obra de arte del crepúsculo, Kenshin volteo, sonriendo mas.

"¿Me ayudarías a limpiar la bodega?" pregunto bajando la cabeza con algo de pena. Kenshin asintió levantándose, ofreciéndole una mano a Kaoru para que se parara. Kaoru sonrojándose, tomo la mano de Kenshin, levantándose...Ambos se dirigieron a la bodega.

"Si, la ultima vez, necesitaba una limpiada" dijo Kenshin, rascándose la nuca, con miles de gotas de sudor, al igual que Kaoru.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos?" pregunto Kenshin, levantando unas cajas. Kaoru asintió yéndose al fondo de la bodega. Pero salió corriendo tosiendo, de todo el polvo que incestaba en el lugar. Kenshin saco unas cajas, abriendolas, eran platos, copas de sake, y utensilios de cocina. Kaoru por su parte veía bokens partidas, gi's usados, y uniformes.

"Esto lo podemos utilizar, ¿no crees Kaoru-dono?" pregunto Kenshin mostrándole los utensilios de cocina, Kaoru se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando.

Kaoru abrió una caja, donde había unos cuantos retratos a color, de su padre con su madre, ambos eran jóvenes, unas cuantas fotos del Dr. Genzai con sus padres. Había muy pocas fotos, ya que eran muy caras, solo había una de sus padres, sosteniéndola a una recién nacida Kaoru. Ella se estremeció, quedando distante mirando el papel en sus manos, Kenshin seguía escombrando, y de repente la vio, de nuevo esa sonrisa. Kenshin se quedo paralizado, viéndola firmemente, una lagrima cayo de la mejilla de Kaoru.

"¿Daijabou Kaoru-dono?" dijo Kenshin quedando de cuclillas junto a ella. Kaoru con unas cuantas lagrimas mas, negó. Limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su kimono.

"¿Kenshin...?" murmuro Kaoru, con sus ojos brillosos apunto de llorar. Oh Kami-sama, como le destrozaba verla llorar. Kenshin asintió.

"Tu-tu...¿te acuerdas de tus padres?" pregunto con voz frágil. Kenshin bajo la mirada, y negó con la cabeza, apoyo su mano en su hombro. Kaoru mordió su labio inferior.

"Gomen..." suspiro, Kenshin le sonrió. 

"No hay problema Kaoru-dono, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño...no recuerdo casi algo de ellos" dijo tratándola de consolar.

"Watashi...gomen...mejor continuemos con la limpieza, ya estoy bien" dijo con una sonrisa, Kenshin asintió devolviéndosela. Ahora Kenshin estaba hincado, sentado en sus piernas. Kaoru seguía sacando cosas, hasta que saco una muñeca. Una geisha, con una kimono elegante de flameante rojo, con tonos naranjas, ya era vieja y se veía en mal estado. Kaoru inspecciono a la muñeca minuciosamente. Kenshin mientras sacaba vio la muñeca.

"¿Es tuya Kaoru-dono?" pregunto Kenshin poniendo su atención en la muñeca. Kaoru asintió, después comenzó a decirle.

"Hai, Touchan me la regalo, la primera vez que fuimos a Kyoto" su sonrisa suavizándose a los gratos momentos. Kenshin le extraño.

"¿En Kyoto?" volvió a preguntar.

"Si, fui a Kyoto, para unas medicinas de mi okaasan" dijo acariciando el pelo de la muñeca, con mucho cuidado. '¿Acaso ella...? No, imposible' pensó el mientras veía con mas cuidado a la muñeca. En eso vio que el pelo de la muñeca, había sido pintado de naranja. Kaoru lo noto, y bajo rápidamente la muñeca a su regazo.

"Este...yo....es que...traía la loca idea de tener una muñeca pelirroja, nunca la encontramos así es que decidí pintarla de naranja, por lo que veo, ya la mayoría de la pintura se cayo" dijo peinando a la muñeca. Kenshin entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de regresar atrás, pero era tan doloroso, que había bloqueado su pasado, para que no le doliera mas.

"¿Por qué querías una muñeca con pelo naranja?" pregunto Kenshin tomando la muñeca de sus manos. Kaoru se puso a pensar durante mucho tiempo, ninguna idea o conclusión, venían a su mente. Hasta que su cara se ilumino y levanto su dedo índice, pero su cara volvió a caer.

"No recuerdo..." dijo cabizbaja -_-; Kenshin cayó X_x diciendo 'Oro' por todo el trayecto. Ahora Kaoru reía nerviosamente, pareciendo una chiquilla, Kenshin saliendo de su 'oro shock' la vio. Reir tan nerviosa, tan alegre...

FLASHBACK

Un par de ojos azules la miraban con ira...

"¡Detente ahí Hitokiri Battousai!" dijo Kaoru con su enérgica voz, su boken apuntando a Kenshin.

"Se nota que esta chica es muy fuerte..." dijo Kenshin cargando a Kaoru en brazos, la había salvado de Gohei. Llevándola de regreso al dojo, al dojo del Sr. Kamiya...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora muchas palabras resonaban en su mente, haciendo que sujetara ambas manos a la cabeza. Kaoru vio preocupada a Kenshin.

"¿Kenshin?" pregunto Kaoru, con angustia visible en su voz.

Mas palabras, mas recuerdos, mezclados y ocultos en su oscura memoria...

_Fuerza...Fuerza...en esos ojos...ojos....azules..._

_Noche...luna...pequeña...dormida...ki bajo..._

_No quiero estar sola..._

_¿Ken-chan?...yo solo quería ayudar..._

_¿Me ayudaras?...touchan...encontrar..._

_¡KEN-CHAN!¡PROMETIO!¡TOUCHAN!_

_Para proteger a las personas..._

_Espada...arma...matar..._

_Lizuka...mano pequeña, sostiene hakama_

_Iie, Touchan y yo venimos a Kyoto por unas medicinas..._

_Sonrisa...alegría...todo...lo contrario..._

_Kyoto..._

_Kyoto..._

_Mi estilo es..._

_El estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu..._

_¿Cómo te llamas?...Watashi wa Himura...Himura Kenshin_

_¿Cómo te llamas?...Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru_

_Kaoru..._

_Kaoru..._

_¡Lo encontraste!¡Ken-chan!¡Arigatou!_

_Kamiya Kaoru..._

_Mano...beso...mejilla..._

_¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

_No lo se...Kaoru..._

_Si!¡Kaoru-chan esta segura que te volverá a ver!_

_¿Usted es Kamiya-sama?..._

_Kamiya-sama...sonrisa..._

_Arigatou...Hitokiri Battousai..._

_Si!¡Kaoru-chan esta segura que te volverá a ver!_

_Si!¡Kaoru-chan esta segura que te volverá a ver!_

_Volverá a ver..._

_Volverá a ver..._

Una lagrima cayo ausentemente por la mejilla en "X" de Kenshin, haciendo que Kaoru lo mirara con horror y preocupación.

"¡¿Kenshin, que pasa?!" dijo Kaoru, viendo sus propias lagrimas regresar. Kaoru temerosa, acerco su mano, acariciando la mejilla en "X" de Kenshin. Quien seguía viendo al infinito, perdido. Mientras otra lagrima solitaria caía de su mejilla. Al sentir su toque, en su mejilla, justo como antes, inclino su cabeza hacia la mano de ella, sorprendiéndola aun mas. La mano de Kenshin, encontró su camino, dirigiendo su mano a la muñeca y parte de su mano, dulcemente. Kaoru pronuncio un "Kenshin" con voz ahogada... casi un suspiro.

"K-k-kaoru-chan..." dijo ausente, los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron mas.

"Así me decía mi padre...pero...¿cómo es que sabes?" pregunto Kaoru, ya dejando sus lagrimas caer.

"Porque...Ken-chan...te prometió...buscar a tu padre...en Kyoto" dijo con largos silencios, aun su vista enfocada al infinito, Kaoru quedo en shock. 

"Kenshin..." susurro, sus mismos recuerdos, no muchos, registrándose en su mente. Kenshin la soltó levantando su cara, Kaoru lentamente bajo la mano. Mirándolo con incredibilidad. Kenshin cabizbajo, su manos a sus lados, sus mechones tapando sus ojos, su cara.

"Pinte mi muñeca de naranja, para recordar aquel samurai que me salvo, deshice su chongo, para que pareciera cola de caballo, lo pinte de naranja...para recordarte...pero no fui capaz de hacerlo" dijo melancólica, Kenshin lentamente agarro su mano, aun ausente y sin levantar la cabeza.

"Tenias solo 5, no podías recordar" dijo algo triste, su voz seria y monótona. 

"Kenshin, mírame..." dijo apretando mas su mano. Kenshin lentamente alzo su cabeza, aun sin verla, su semblante melancólico hundía mas su corazón. Kaoru lo soltó, poniéndose a gatas, acercándose, y beso tiernamente la "X" de su mejilla. Kenshin abrió mas los ojos, y la miro sorprendido.

"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver" dijo con esa sonrisa que lo perdía. Kenshin la miro tristemente de nuevo. Bajo la vista no queriéndola ver al decirle estas palabras:

"No, no quería volver a verte...porque sabia que era un asesino, un asesino nunca vuelve...ve todos los problemas que te he causado, desde que llegue, tu vida siempre ha estado en peligro..." dijo con ira, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños. Kaoru sentía sus ojos de nuevo fallecer, y mas lagrimas se fabricaban en sus ojos. El sintió su dolor, lo que hizo que su frágil corazón se rompieran en mas pedazos.

"No soy digno de ti...nunca lo seré, después de todo mi pasado..."dijo con profunda tristeza.

"Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que sufras mas Kaoru-dono, no quiero que tu vida corra mas peligros...no quiero ser el causante de tu infelicidad." Dijo parándose y dio el primer paso, pero una mano sujeto fuertemente su hakama...de nuevo...

"No te atrevas a dejarme sola..." dijo con voz sofocada, pero un aire de autoridad se mantenía en ella.

"Si te vas...de nuevo, juro que iré por ti, fui hasta Kyoto y regrese contigo...no te..no te...no te lleves lo que mas amo...hace años te perdí...no quiero que Ken-chan, me deje sola de nuevo..."su voz seria, y sus mechones azul-negro cubrían su cara. Kenshin tragaba cada palabra con esfuerzo.

"Kaoru-dono, yo...no puedo arriesgarte tanto..."dijo bajando la cabeza, Kaoru apretó mas su mano a la hakama de Kenshin. "déjame ir...tengo que hacerlo por tu propio bienestar..." dijo dando otro paso mas...Kaoru no desistía en su opresión.

"Mi bienestar...es estar a tu lado...que sienta que estas ahí...por favor...no te vayas...no me importa estar en peligro, siempre y cuando este yo a tu lado..." dijo ella, lagrimas cayendo en la tela. El corazón de Kenshin pesaba mas, ahora su alma se fragmentaba mas, en milésimas partes, trato de dar otro paso, esta vez... Kaoru lo soltó.

"Vete entonces...eres un egoísta...un miedoso...no te atreves a amar de nuevo...vete...si no me amas, vete...no quiero vivir con alguien con quien solo he tenido la fantasía, de que ama...vete..."dijo apenas pudiendo respirar del llanto que estaba conteniendo. Kenshin miro por su hombro, viendo la miserable figura, temblando del llanto que estaba manteniendo. No podía dejarla así...¿realmente la amaba?...si...eso fue seguro...desde aquel momento que vio sus ojos, pidiendo ayuda, ¿cómo negársele? No, su vida vale mas que eso...que piense lo que quiera, es por su bien, tal vez este "amor" por el se pasajero. Aunque lo que el siente por ella, sabe perfectamente que NUNCA será pasajero. Dio otro paso mas, Kaoru callo, ni un sonido de su llanto, ahora solo estaba estática.

"Lo siento Kaoru-dono, Sayonara..." dijo Kenshin dándole la espalda. No mires atrás, si miras, te perderás. Kaoru apenas pudo pararse del inmenso dolor que sentía, y con todo el aire de sus pulmones, grito;

"¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!" este volteo rápidamente, para ver los ojos que alguna vez vio, rogaban suplicaban, porque la dejara vivir...ahora suplicaban, rogaban, imploraban, una vida...con el. Kaoru se levanto y corrió a sus brazos, el automáticamente los encerró en ella.

"¡¡No me dejes!!¡¡No me dejes sola!!" gritaba, mientras su lagrimas chocaban con lo descubierto de su pecho. Kenshin acariciaba su cabello...la fragancia a jazmines...

No podía, el estar solo, y abandonado eran de las peores cosas que le habían pasado, algo que no le deseaba a nadie, y ahora se lo estaba haciendo, a la persona que mas amaba...

Kenshin recargo su mejilla en el hombro de Kaoru, poco a poco, comenzó a besar su hombro, su cuello, atrás de su oreja, hasta llegar a su mejilla.

"Gomen nasai...Kaoru..."dijo murmurándole en el oído, Kaoru cerraba los ojos, pensando que todo era un truco, una ilusión, hasta que sintió los labios de Kenshin en su mejilla.

"Ken-chan se quedara con Kaoru-chan por siempre" murmuro, dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz. Kaoru llorando de alegría, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Kenshin. Hasta que poco a poco mezclaron sus labios en los del otro, de tierno a uno mas apasionado.

Se separaron, para poder agarrar un poco de aire, y Kaoru se acomodo en el abrazo de Kenshin. Y así se quedaron hasta que los últimos rayos del luz se esfumaron.

Por fin Kenshin sonreía, una sonrisa verídica y palpable.

_Ya no estarás solo..._

_Hai, Kasumi-chan..._

FIN

Comentarios, dudas, etc, pongan review.

Espero les haya gustado la secuela de Twist of Fate

_ _


End file.
